Falling in Love
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: YuumaLuka—Jatuh cinta selalu bisa membuat hati seseorang dipenuhi bunga mekar. "Sorry, resletingnya belum ditutup, tuh." Dan bunga-bunga di hati Yuuma pun mendadak layu dimakan hama. Spin-off Home Alone.
1. Chapter 1

another cheezy story ugh /gatel2. written while listening to 2NE1's Falling in Love (catchy music and sweet lyric, OMG I can't stand any longer) and reading Raditya Dika's Marmut Merah Jambu. now I'm this cheezy. blame them for everything. actually a spin off for Home Alone, but you don't need to read that fic to understand C:

oh, I'm still in stress mode, so you may find absurdness(?). just, beware

* * *

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc. No commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** possibly typo(s), diksi pergi ke laut, sweetness (maybe?), inkonsistensi bahasa, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

"Bagaimana orang bertemu memang aneh, absurd, kompleks. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan soulmate bisa datang."—Raditya Dika - Marmut Merah Jambu.

* * *

Jatuh cinta. Dua buah kata yang sangat simpel. Setiap orang juga pasti sudah pernah merasakan ini, mulai dari remaja, dewasa, orang tua, bahkan anak-anak yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Jika kalian tanya, bagaimana spesifiknya rasa ketika jatuh cinta, jawabannya akan rumit karena ada begitu banyak rasa yang berkumpul kemudian membaur jadi satu, hingga pada akhirnya yang berhasil teridentifikasi cuma satu: Menyenangkan.

Jatuh cinta juga bisa membuat seseorang memandang suatu objek atau seseorang dengan cara berbeda, yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Mari kita ambil IA sebagai contoh.

IA adalah seorang siswi kelas 2 IPA-1 di SMA Crypton. Dia adalah anggota eskul paduan suara yang mendekati tipe karakter _mary sue_ di _anime reverse harem_; cantik, baik, pintar, populer, bersuara merdu. Sekali lirik, kaum adam langsung klepek-klepek seperti tawon baru disiram pestisida.

Karena kelebihan-kelebihan itu, tak heran jika IA punya basis _fanboy_ yang lumayan besar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dari adik-adik _junior _yang masih unyu, sampai penjaga koperasi berkumis tebal. Mereka semua merapatkan barisan dan mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan; "_IA FOR PRESIDENT!_"

Tapi tahu nggak sih, meski _fans_-nya banyak, IA rupanya sudah menetapkan hati pada seseorang. Dan makhluk Tuhan paling seksicoret beruntung itu adalah ... Akaito.

Ya, benar, saudara-saudara. Akaito yang hobi ngaca di kamar mandi itu. Saya tahu kalian pasti langsung sibuk me-_refresh_ halaman ini, tapi, tidak. Kesalahan bukan terjadi pada layar monitor ataupun ponsel kalian. Percayalah.

Saat kelas 1, IA memang sudah naksir pada Shion Akaito, senior yang (ketika itu) berjarak dua kelas di atasnya merangkap kakak kandung Kaito.

Sekali, Kaito pernah dimakan penasaran dan nekat bertanya pada IA, apa yang gadis itu suka dari kakaknya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaito tidak kalah dari kakaknya.

Memang sih, Akaito punya badan cukup berisi dan senyum Pepsodent yang luar biasa cerah (Gakupo sampai pernah jatuh ke got karena melihat senyum Akaito yang terlalu menyilaukan mata), tapi Kaito jelas lebih pintar. Dan lebih normal.

IA, dengan wajah merona, pun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kaito dengan _sejujur-jujurnya._

"Akaito-_senpai_ itu ganteng, ramah, sikapnya selalu _gentle_, dan yang paling penting Akaito-_senpai_ itu bersih dan wangi sekali."

**JEDER!**

Kaito melotot horror.

Jika saja jawaban tadi bukan keluar dari mulut IA, saat ini Kaito pasti sudah menelpon aparat berwajib, menyewa pengacara, dan mengajukan kasus ini ke meja hijau atas tuduhan pembohongan publik.

Kenapa, di mata IA, kakaknya mendadak jadi _gary stu _begitu, sih? Dia nggak habis keracunan makanan, 'kan?

Seolah belum cukup membuat Kaito _shock_, IA kemudian melanjutkan dengan semangat, "Yah, pokoknya kakak kamu itu keren, deh!"

**JEDER! JEDER!**

Mangkuk tukang bakso pecah ditembak Belanda.

"Ah? Masa, sih? Ahahahahaha..." Kaito tertawa canggung menanggapi.

Di tahap ini, Kaito mulai curiga jika mereka membahas orang yang salah. Mungkin saja selama ini IA ternyata mengidap miopi akut hingga salah membedakan mana Tom Cruise, mana Akaito. Apa pun bisa terjadi.

Akaito ganteng, keren?

Kaito bahkan lebih senang memandang pantat penggorengan di dapur daripada menatap wajah kakaknya karena, demi Dora dan Naruto yang lagi main loncat tali, mukanya Akaito itu mirip personil _boyband_. Sama sekali nggak macho.

Sebuah lembaga _survey _bahkan pernah menyatakan bahwa muka Akaito lebih mirip homo.

Dan sikap Akaito sama sekali jauh dari kata gentle. Jauh banget malah. Sumpah, jauh!

Akaito adalah kakak durhaka yang suka menindas adiknya yang tak berdosa.

Satu-satunya fakta di sini adalah Akaito punya badan wangi. Ini wajar, mengingat Akaito setiap hari mandi pakai air tujuh sumur dan kembang tujuh rupa.

Sebagai seorang adik yang setiap hari selalu bersama kakaknya, Kaito bisa dengan tegas mengeluarkan fatwa "fitnah" pada pernyataan IA. Tapi, dia lebih memilih diam. Bukan karena takut diamuk massa, tapi karena dia tidak mau merusak suasana hati IA.

Ya, begini-begini, Kaito juga paham jika penilaian orang yang jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang mereka cinta akan sangat berbeda dengan milik orang lain. Dan subjektif, karena saat jatuh cinta yang bisa kamu lihat cuma hal-hal bagus.

Intinya, logika seperti dijungkirbalikan begitu saja.

Tapi, sungguh, tidak pernah ada yang salah dengan seseorang yang jatuh cinta. Yah, setidaknya itu yang Kaito pikirkan saat melihat seorang teman dekatnya, Yukio Yuuma, jatuh cinta.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

mungkin ada beberapa yang belum familiar sama beberapa istilah di sini: mary sue adalah sebutan untuk karakter cewek yang terlalu sempurna (salah satu contohnya adalah lacus clyne dari gundam seed/seed destiny), sementara gary stu adalah sebutan untuk yang laki-laki c:

* * *

**ini apaan?**

ini spin off/side story whatever... dari salah satu multichap saya yang masih jalan; Home Alone. setting-nya di ambil beberapa bulan sebelum Kaito ditinggal pergi sama keluarganya. dan karena ini berakar dari HA, maka kalian akan bertemu lagi dengan Akaito, Kaito, Gakupo dan kawan-kawannya yang absurd, cuma porsinya lebih sedikit. genre masih tetep humor, tapi mungkin nggak terlalu frontal kayak di HA hehe

**lah, terus bedanya apaan?**

kalo di HA cuma nyeritain Kaito (dan Gakupo sebagai intermezzo), Falling in Love ini cuma muter-muter sama hubungan YuumaLuka aja. mungkin yang pernah baca HA ada yang penasaran sama mereka. aoa? ga ada? yaudah gapapa. lagian saya sebenernya bikin ini karena pengen memenuhi hasrat saya sama YuumaLuka (dan aku lagi pengen mengabuse Yuuma dan Yohio dengan sangat biadab) aja. hahahahahha #dilindes

**ada chara yang nggak nongol di HA tapi nongol di sini nggak?**

ada dong. itu IA. dan nanti saya mau munculin abang Yohioloid juga ufufufufu~

**kok ini pendek banget?**

maklum, baru prolog. chapter benerannya bakal saya publish bareng sama HA ohohoho :3

**thor, judulnya alay!**

biarin, yang penting Mintz~ #jeder

* * *

engengeng... ada yang mau review? satu review bisa membangkitkan mood saya di hari ini~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Power FX, Yamaha, et cetera.

Semua judul **lagu, sinetron, iklan**, yang nyempil di sini bukan milik saya.

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning** lack of humor, inkonsistensi bahasa, alay, absurd, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n** kenapa petugas bagian Kemahasiswaan judes banget sih? "orz

* * *

"_Romance is one of the fundaments of life, a crucial element, like bread and water."_—Aziz Abdo on Crescent by Diana Abu-Jaber.

**Falling in Love**

by datlostpanda—sekarang nastar keju

#1: First Sight

* * *

Siang itu, cuaca cerah dan keadaan begitu tenang. Langit amat indah dengan warna biru dan putih. Perpaduan harmonis pun tercipta.

Ketiga pemuda itu duduk membentuk segitiga di atas atap sekolah. Seekor burung gereja lewat di atas kepala mereka. Kaito dan Gumiya saling lirik, dahi membentuk kerutan. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar; Yuuma baru saja bilang bahwa ia suka pada Megurine Luka. Oke. Kuping mereka masih sehat, 'kan?

"Megurine Luka?" tanya Kaito, memastikan. "Maksudmu Megurine si wakil ketua kelas IPA 1? Yang judes itu?"

"Memangnya yang mana lagi?" Yuuma mengangkat bahu. "Cuma ada satu Megurine di sekolah ini."

Yap. Hanya ada satu Megurine di SMA Crypton. Megurine Luka.

Megurine Luka adalah seorang murid di kelas 2 IPA 1, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas. Gadis itu cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang, mata biru yang bulat, serta kulit bening putih terawat seperti model di salah satu iklan pemutih kulit.

Beda dengan Kaito yang dituduh mengidap penyakit panu akut karena punya kulit yang kelewat putih, Luka justru dipuji pintar merawat diri. Mentang-mentang Luka perempuan, Kaito seenaknya dibilang panuan. Ini namanya diskriminasi pria!

("Warna kulitku memang sudah begini sejak lahir! Bukannya panu!" Kaito berteriak di depan matahari terbenam. Dramatis.)

Memang benar Luka cantik, tapi dia terkenal sangat dingin, judes, dan bermulut tajam. Ibarat bunga, Luka adalah mawar berduri, indah sekaligus berbahaya. Meski begitu, masih banyak siswa yang terkena panah asmara dan nekat mengutarakan cinta pada Luka. Tentu saja mereka semua ditolak dengan sadis.

Osuga Meito adalah salah satu korban. Dia pernah memotong urat malu dengan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luka dan langsung ditolak dengan alasan yang sangat tidak rasional.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau jadi pacar kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya…. Kamu bau ketek sih."

Kamu bau ketek.

Bau ketek.

Bau. Bau. Bau.

B. A. U.

Kata-kata Luka membuat Meito merasa seperti ditampar bolak-balik. Sungguh alasan yang super sekali untuk memadamkan api cinta seorang pria. Apa kalian tahu betapa hancur harga diri Meito saat itu?

Setelah penolakan tragis itu, Rinto datang untuk menghibur. Rinto bilang, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Luka bukan jodohnya.

"Mungkin nanti kamu akan bertemu dengan gadis yang lebih baik lagi," hibur Rinto. Ah, dia memang sahabat yang baik. Walau kadang suka berisik, setiap pagi selalu menyalin pekerjaan rumah Meito, dan dicurigai akan tumbuh sebagai pemuda madesu, tapi rasa solidaritasnya bukan barang imitasi. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Sayang, hiburan dari Rinto sama sekali tidak berguna. Meito tetap terpukul. Dia terlalu syok mendapati kenyataan baru ditolak perempuan dengan alasan bau ketek.

Astaga, apa ketiaknya benar-benar bau? ("Tidak, Meito. Kau tidak bau.") Kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar? ("Oi, oi, kau dengar aku tidak, sih?") Kenapa teman-temannya tidak pernah bilang? Sudah seberapa kronis baunya sekarang? Apa harumnya sudah bisa menandingi bunga bangkai di penangkaran? ("Oke, cukup. Badanmu wangi, kok.") Ah, pantas saja waktu di kereta tadi pagi gadis SMA yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja pindah ("SUDAH KUBILANG KAU TIDAK BAU!").

Besoknya, bencana melanda SMA Crypton. Setengah dari jumlah keseluruhan murid yang hadir tiba-tiba saja pingsan di tempat. Sebagian kejang-kejang, beberapa mengaku indera penciumnya berhenti berfungsi. Ini semua karena Meito!

Pagi itu, Meito datang ke sekolah dengan badan yang luar biasa wangi. Saking wanginya, sampai orang yang berdiri dalam radius 100 meter bisa mencium bau Meito yang bikin pusing. Di saat teman-temannya sibuk menggerutu tentang bau menyengat di seantero sekolah, Kaito justru memikirkan sesuatu. Jika badan Akaito wangi karena setiap hari mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan air tujuh sumur, mungkin Meito tadi pagi mandi pakai air parfum tujuh merk sampai baunya bisa sedahsyat ini.

(Spertinya Meito belum tahu bahwa sekarang sudah ada seseorang yang menciptakan benda yang bisa meminimalisir bau badan. Nama benda itu adalah: Deodoran.)

Entah sudah berapa banyak adik kelas yang pingsan dan dilarikan ke UKS akibat mencium aroma badan Meito hari itu. Ibu penjaga kantin marah-marah karena tidak ada anak yang punya selera makan setelah menghirup aroma Meito. Kalau begini, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai para aktifis Peduli Lingkungan Hijau datang, mengguyur Meito dengan bensin, kemudian membakarnya hidup-hidup karena sudah menimbulkan pencemaran udara.

Sementara itu Megurine Luka justru melenggang dengan santai, seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Padahal secara tidak langsung bencana ini terjadi gara-gara dia. Kalau memang tidak suka dan tidak mau jadi pacar Meito, sebaiknya jujur saja. Jangan pakai alasan bau badan segala. Gara-gara itu, kesehatan paru-paru seluruh penghuni sekolah jadi terancam. Ini namanya merugikan orang banyak. Luka bisa dikenakan pasal berlapis dan dipenjara seumur hidup!

"Kenapa bisa suka sama Luka?" pertanyaan Gumiya membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kaito.

Kedua pemuda itu kompak menatap lurus pada Yuuma. Penasaran. Yukio Yuuma dikenal sebagai murid yang cuek—bahkan dengan murid perempuan sekalipun. Saking cueknya, dia malah kelihatan seperti tidak berminat dengan anak perawan.

Gumiya dan Kaito ingat betul waktu Rinto menggembar-gemborkan berita dia sudah jadian dengan seorang anak kelas satu, seluruh anak laki-laki di kelas heboh. Jiwa bujang kesepian mereka berontak. Hanya Yuuma tetap terlihat kalem. Entah dia benar-benar tidak peduli, atau justru sudah putus asa dengan _title_ Jomblo Suci. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu ("Jangan-jangan Yuuma homo!" Dan celetukan tak bertanggung jawab Mikuo diabaikan begitu saja oleh semua orang).

Lantas, sekarang Yuuma mengaku jika ia menyukai Luka. Mengejutkan. Memangnya apa yang membuat orang seperti Yuuma jatuh cinta pada Luka? Apa?

Yuuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Matanya bergerak-gerak, seperti malu. Gumiya dan Kaito melotot _horror_. Alamak, orang ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cintaaaa! Kalau saja ini anime _shoujo _bertema klub musik[1], mungkin Gumiya dan Kaito akan kompak berteriak, "_Moe, Moe, Kyun~!_"

(Sayang ini bukan anime _shoujo_ dan mereka terlalu geli menyebut sesama jenisnya dengan sebutan _moe_. Mereka masih normal, tolong. Lagi pula tampang Yuuma lebih mirip maling motor yang sudah berulang kali keluar-masuk penjara dan tidak pantas disebut _moe_.)

Yuuma menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mulai bercerita. Tentang hari itu, hari pertama matanya menangkap sosok Luka. Hari pertama masuk sekolah—sekaligus hari pertama ia jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**(setahun yang lalu….)**

Semua ini gara-gara Mizki. Kakak perempuannya yang satu itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia membangunkan Yuuma limabelas menit sebelum jam wekernya sempat berbunyi dan memaksanya berangkat lebih cepat.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah murid SMA! Kau harus mengubah kebiasaanmu—dimulai dengan berangkat lebih pagi!"

Jadi, di sinilah Yuuma. Berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang baru. SMA Crypton. Jalanan hari ini dipenuhi kelopak sakura, tanda semester baru sedang dimulai. Suhu juga masih lumayan dingin, namun cukup hangat untuk mulai beraktifitas. Beberapa orang berjalan sambil menyembunyikan telapak tangan ke saku. Sebagian tertawa ceria bersama rekannya.

Di saat Yuuma hanyut memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, sesosok manusia sempurna melintas. Rambut sewarna bunga musim semi tergerai panjang sepunggung. Mata gadis itu biru jernih seperti langit musim panas. Kulitnya putih seperti susu. Badannya tinggi dan proporsional. Memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Yuuma—dia juga murid SMA Crypton. Dia berjalan mendahului Yuuma dengan sepatu hitam dan kaus kaki tinggi. Dia bersama seorang teman; perempuan, memakai kacamata dengan bingkai merah, rambutnya hijau sebahu. Bau parfum _vanilla _yang manis menyeruak saat sosok itu lewat.

Gadis merah jambu itu sempat menoleh sebentar pada Yuuma. Mata mereka bertemu. Dunia langsung bergerak dengan _slow motion_. Kelopak sakura berhenti di udara. Mengambang, gravitasi seperti menghilang dalam sepersekian sekon. Biru melebur di dalam emas. Lalu saat gadis itu kembali berpaling di detik berikutnya, dunia kembali normal. Lirikan singkat, tapi iris Yuuma membesar dan jantungnya seakan meledak. Hanya satu detik, tak berarti, tapi Yuuma bersumpah tidak akan pernah menghapus ingatan itu dari dalam kepalanya. Tidak akan.

Di detik itu pula, Yukio Yuuma positif jatuh cinta.

**(**_**flashback**_** selesai.)**

.

.

.

Itu adalah rahasia yang selama ini Yuuma pendam setahun terakhir. Sebuah rahasia yang sedikit saja dia bagi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan sahabatnya—dalam hal ini Kaito dan Gumiya— berjanji untuk ikut menyimpan rahasia ini. Tapi, ada kalanya Kaito dan Gumiya merasa gemas sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seahun lebih, dan Yuuma masih belum berani mengambil langkah untuk kenalan dengan Luka. Jangankan kenalan, mau mengajak ngobrol saja dia sudah keburu asma duluan.

Cemen? Banget.

Padahal, Kaito dan Gumiya yakin semakin banyak waktu yang mereka lewati, semakin akut pula gejala suka yang Yuuma pendam terhadap Luka. Yuuma bahkan pernah berspekulasi jika warna rambut mereka berdua bisa sama karena faktor jodoh.

"Ini pasti namanya takdir! Kami sudah diikat oleh benang merah, aku yakin!"

Yah, mau jodoh atau permainan takdir sekalipun kalau tidak berusaha meraih sekuat tenaga juga tidak akan dapat, 'kan? Dan ini adalah masalah sesungguhnya. Yuuma terlalu pengecut untuk memulai.

Yuuma hanya berani mengamati Luka dari jauh. Melihat gadis itu berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya sambil sesekali tertawa. Dia hanya bisa jatuh cinta diam-diam. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit lalu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Yuuma, Kaito, dan Gumiya berdiri di depan konter, memilih menu makan siang. Seperti biasa, Yuuma diam-diam melirik Luka yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku bersama teman-temannya. Tertawa, bercanda. Hari ini Luka menguncir rambutnya ke belakang. Kulitnya putih bersih, terbalut seragam. Tulang pipinya tipis, dagunya lancip, sementara lehernya jenjang. Konsentrasi Yuuma pun buyar.

"Yuuma, hari ini kau mau beli makan apa?" tanya Gumiya.

"Luka goreng, jangan pakai sambal."

"…"

Oke, sepertinya Yuuma butuh terapi.

* * *

Akaito mengalihkan perhatian dari majalah pornonya dan menatap adiknya lurus.

Kaito baru saja pulang dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang asyik dengan koleksi buku-buku haramnya di kamar. Saat Akaito bertanya ada urusan apa, Kaito duduk di kursi belajar dan bercerita tentang Yuuma.

Gumiya dan Kaito pulang bersama tadi. Selama perjalanan, mereka membahas Yuuma. Sebenarnya ini agak ironis, mengingat anak lak-laki SMA normal kebanyakan membahas tentang siswi imut yang kadang mereka jumpai, tapi Kaito dan Gumiya justru membicarakan tentang Yuuma. Bukan. Bukannya mereka mau menjelek-jelekkan Yuuma di belakang, mereka bukan teman durhaka. Tapi ini justru karena mereka peduli.

Gumiya berspekulasi, jika Yuuma terus-menerus diam, mungkin Luka malah akan lebih dulu jadian dengan orang lain. Memang sih, selama ini Luka selalu menolak laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya, tapi bagaimana kalau suatu saat dia menerima seseorang? Pemikiran ini sangat logis, mengingat Luka termasuk siswi yang banyak dikenal karena pergaulannya luas maka sudah pasti masih banyak orang yang mengharapkan Luka jadi milik mereka.

"Kalau Luka sampai jadian dengan orang lain, Yuuma pasti gantung diri," ucap Gumiya.

Kaito kemudian membayangkan _healine _koran pagi yang penuh dengan berita kematian Yuuma; Siswa SMA Crypton Tewas Gantung Diri karena Patah Hati. Kemudian dia mengangguk miris. Harus Kaito akui, meski punya kebiasaan melakukan hal-hal sinting, Gumiya adalah orang yang pemikirannya paling logis di antara semua teman sekelas Kaito.

"Lalu, kita harus apa?" tanya Kaito. Polos.

"Sebagai teman, kita harus bantu, dong!"

"Bantu mendekatkan Luka dengan Yuuma, begitu?"

"Jelas."

Tapi ada satu masalah _kecil_. "Bukannya kau dan aku sama-sama tidak pintar dalam urusan mendekati wanita, ya?"

…

Hening. Langkah mereka berhenti. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua. Dramatis.

Benar. Kalau Gumiya dan Kaito tahu bagaimana caranya merebut hati seorang gadis, mana mungkin mereka sekarang memegang status jomblo _forever alone_. Realita memang kejam.

Setelah hening panjang yang melantun, Gumiya tiba-tiba saja menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau minta bantuan kakakmu saja, Kai?"

Dan di sinilah Kaito berakhir. Kamar kakaknya. Duduk manis sambil menceritakan konflik batin yang dialami Yuuma. Tentu saja Kaito melebih-lebihkan ceritanya di beberapa bagian supaya ada efek dramatis. Misalnya, setiap kali Yuuma berpas-pasan di koridor dengan Luka, pemuda itu langsung mematung di tempat. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Di versi Kaito, Yuuma diceritakan kena serangan ayan.

Ya, kadang Kaito memang bisa jadi teman paling bejat.

"Jadi," Akaito bangkit dari posisi berbaring, "kau memintaku memberi saran supaya temanmu itu bisa berkenalan dengan gadis yang ia suka?"

Kaito mengangguk.

Akaito berpikir sejenak, kemudian berdiri. "Yah, aku memang sudah mengira orang tampan yang kaya akan pengalaman cinta sepertiku, cepat atau lambat, akan dimintai tolong hal-hal seperti ini."

Kaito langsung menatap kakaknya dengan hina. Sejujurnya kalau tidak benar-benar kepepet, Kaito juga tidak mau minta tolong pada Akaito. Bukan karena dia benci atau apa, tapi Kaito tidak tahan dengan sifat narsis kakaknya.

"Tapi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintai tolong cuma Akaito," ucap Gumiya beberapa saat lalu.

Benar. Yang bisa dimintai tolong hanya Akaito. Dari sekian banyak orang yang Kaito kenal, hanya Akaito-lah yang paling _master_ dalam urusan menggaet hati perempuan. Dalam semingu, Akaito bisa dengan mudah jalan dengan tiga gadis berbeda. Pernah suatu hari ada seorang gadis datang ke rumah sambil menangis dan minta pertanggung jawaban Akaito. Tangannya mengelus perut yang membuncit. Hari itu, Akaito hampir saja tewas dicincang ayahnya karena sudah menghamili anak orang. Tapi insiden berdarah itu tidak terjadi karena setelah diselidiki lebih jauh, rupanya yang ada di perut gadis itu adalah bola basket. Ketika orangtua Akaito bertanya mengapa dia melakukan hal itu, gadis itu menjawab ini karena ia sudah lama suka dengan Akaito dan ingin sekali jadi kekasihnya.

Kaito sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu mau nekat melakukan hal seperti itu? Memangnya bagian mana dari Akaito yang mempesona? Baginya, Akaito cuma seorang narsis yang mengerikan. Tidak lebih. Kalau tidak ingat kualat, Kaito sebenarnya malas mengakui pemuda merah itu sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Akaito berjalan ke meja belajar untuk mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan pena, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Kaito memperhatikan. Selang beberapa saat, Akaito kemudian memberikan kertas tersebut pada adiknya.

"Nih."

"Ini apa?"

"Untuk temanmu. Aku menuliskan cara-cara yang biasa aku gunakan untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gadis."

Kaito tersenyum lebar. Rupanya kakaknya tidak seburuk yang ia duga. "Terima kasih, Kak!"

Akaito hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak acuh kemudian mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh Kaito segera menyingkir dari kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kaito segera berlalu dari tempat itu dan memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Dia tidak sabar menunjukkan benda itu pada Gumiya dan menyuruh Yuuma mempraktekkannya.

(Masalahnya, apakah Yuuma berhasil mengamalkan catatan sakti Akaito dan kenalan dengan Luka ataukah justru sebaliknya?)

* * *

**[to be continued]**

* * *

**catatan kaki:**

**[1]** K-On!

* * *

belum lama ini dapet hibah anime dari temen. dia ngasih saya anime berjudul Danshi Koukosei no Nichijou. sumpah itu anime lawak. pake banget. dan saya ngefans saa Yoshitake hahahah sumpah dia konyol, geblek abis. oke, maaf OOT. jadi, maaf saya baru update ini sekarang. makasih banyak untuk **Ical de Muffin, everdistant utopia, Nekuro Yamikawa, Hikari-Me, Hikari kengo, YamiRei28, rikascarlet37, Kagami Kagusa, Fuyuuki Rivaille** (btw, kamu siapanya Rivaille heichou nih? wkwk), dan **tatacchi** yang udah review di chapter kemarin. maaf gabisa saya bales satu-satu. tapi review kalian bener-bener bikin saya semangat untuk update cerita ini :)

satu lagi permintaan maaf, karena sepertinya lawakan dalam cerita ini garing banget. maafmaafmaaf ;;;A;;;

eng, review?


End file.
